Fas
by NalanaGirl
Summary: “God, if you're out there, why did it have to end up like this? Why did I have to be so alone?” Kairi said leaning against the old door for support. She sat there for a little while longer and just cried, alone, and only getting lonelier. OneShot!


It was just to overwhelming. All of it. She couldn't take it any longer. Kairi fell down to her knees in anguish. She stared at the stupid door in front her. She just knew it was the door's fault, all of it. If the door hadn't been there she just knew that Sora and Riku would be with her. She cried out and beat her fist on the door. Maybe hitting the door would make her feel better. Wrong, it only hurt worse now. She heard her cry echo softly in the Secret Place.

"I just want my boys back... That's all I want." She whispered softly as she gazed at the door through her tears. All these years she had been waiting for them to come home. They promised her they'd come back. She could still see them in her mind. It was just as vivid as the day they left.

_"Don't worry Kai! We'll be back before you know it!" Riku said ruffling her hair simling his medium sized smile. He had never smiled that big really, but it was a comforting smile though. Riku had always been comforting. She turned and looked at Sora. He stepped forward some, so he was closer._

_"Trust us. We're practically professional's at this now." He flashed his big goofy smile. There was a shout to hurry up from the nearby gummi ship._

_"Bye Kairi." Riku quickly hugged her and began to walk off like he usually did when he said goodbye when he left for vacation, like he knew he was coming back. With a quick wave Rirku boarded the gummi ship. Sora though, had a different air about him, more serious then usual. Sora took a step closer. She could feel his breath on her forehead._

_"I promise I will always come back for you." He said in barely a whisper. He leaned down and gently kissed her. Kairi was caught off guard and jumped a little but quickly melted into the kiss. He held her hand. It wasn't a long kiss. He looked at her and smiled softly. She smiled back and watched him walk away._

That was forty years ago. No one had heard from them in so long. Kairi was now 57. She was in good shape, other then the fact that she was dying. She was given one year to live. She was distressed with how life had turned out. She wanted to find Riku and Sora. She longed to spend the rest of her life with Sora, but even if she found him this very day she still wouldn't have enough time with him. There was no guarantee he was even still alive.

Kairi had gone and searched for them many, many years ago. She was 25 when she left. A long the way she became a better fighter, made new friends, and also made some startling discoveries about the whereabouts of Sora and Riku. She was always one or two steps behind them. She went from world to world inquiring if they had been there or if they said where they were going next. She had been kidnaped a few times and quickly learned how to get out of that mess. Finally her journey brought her to Hollow Bastion, or Radiant Garden, whatever you want to call it. She talked with Yuffie, Leon, Aierth, Cloud, and everyone and anyone who knew anything about Sora. Sadly, the trail ran cold there. The report was always the same, they just disappeared one day without any indication as to where they were headed next. Leon noted that Sora had been increasingly worried and sad looking with each passing day. Cloud remarked that Riku seemed hopeless, like he had given up on something. No one could say anything for Donald, Goofy, or the King for they hadn't stayed with Sora and Riku. Kairi then decided to go out and search for them any ways. She needed them back. Her search continued another 30 years. Here and there she would find something. It never lead her to them though. Just let her know they were alive. Finally, she gave up and went home at the ripe old age of 55.

"God, if you're out there, why did it have to end up like this? Why did I have to be so alone?" Kairi said leaning against the old door for support. She sat there for a little while longer and just cried, alone, and only getting lonelier.

* * *

Familiar faces stood gathered around a tree, atop a hill. There were only four people present including a priest. A small girl, well she was once a girl but she was now withered with age, cried into the arms of an old man. The other old man ran his hand along his bald head where his once strange orange hair stood upon his scalp. Kairi had died sooner then the doctors foresaw. They found her in the Secret Place one day collapsed and barely breathing, but they decided to leave her there, It was Selphie's idea. She decided that Kairi would rather want to die with her friends present and with the memories of Riku and Sora instead of in a cold hospital bed. The funeral was small and short. There wasn't much to say or remember. After a few moments of silence they lowered the grave down into the hole and the memories of Kairi, Sora and Riku were forgotten.

Many years later an old man stood above an old faded grave site. The tree above had grown wild and unruly with years of neglect. The writing on the head stone was barely visible with the ware it had received from the rain that seemed to be endless since the joy of Destiny Islands died. The old man traced his fingers along one word, 'Kairi'. He smiled sadly. His hair was still big like it was in his youth, only it was droppey and grey. An eye patch covered his left eye. He face was wrinkled and scared from years of battle and worry. He held a familiar sword in his hand. It was in the shape of a bat wing, 'Soul Eater'. There was a black ribbon tied around the hilt. He shoved it into the ground next to the head stone.

"He would have wanted you to have this." He said taking a step back, he watched the ribbon flutter in the wind. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I promise I will always come back for you." He whispered. As he walked away into the sunset, alone, and only getting lonelier.

* * *

Yay! I wrote this on a whim and it just went from there. I absolutely love it! This is one of my finer pieces of work. The ending made me want to cry, actually I did cry. A lot. I hope you guys can guess who all the nameless people are. I thought I did an good job making them easy to guess. I hope you enjoy reading this though! I had a great time writing it!


End file.
